Till we meet again
by Chimera of Ebony
Summary: Rated R for blood, violence and language. Hwoarang's life suddenly changes, when he becomes target for a new project. Now, he must fight for his life, but also for the lives of the ones he care about...
1. Prologue

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGH!!!!!!!!!" The scream filled the room, making the few birds left in the area jump into the air and flee.

"Would you please relax?" By-uong smirked. Hwoarang snapped, looking up at his friend standing behind him.

"I'm fine, so get off my back!" Hwoarang hissed. The muscular young man behind him chuckled, placing a cloth on Hwoarang's shoulder. Hwoarang had given up struggling but the pain shooting through his body overwhelmed in, and by pure instinct, he grabbed By-uong's arm and threw him over the shoulder and through the room.

"Oups," Hwoarang smiled, when his friend hit the wall. But his smile turned into a grimace, when the pain shot through his sore shoulder again. By-uong stood up, looking at Hwoarang. He shook his head with a low "tsk" and walked back to the red haired guy. They looked at each other for a moment, when Hwoarang started smiling.

"Who would've guessed, that it was so dangerous to take a walk friday night?"

"And it sure didn't help, when you hit Paul square in the face." By-uong added, as they turned towards the kitchen door.

"Hey, I didn't know he was carrying a gun..."

"So what would you assume he had in is pants, a flash light?"

The two of them walked out of the room, laughing like maniacs. Just the thought of Paul having _anything _in his pants were a thought none of them would be able to get out of the head the next couple of days.


	2. Warning in the dark

Hwoarang lit his cigarette, looking at a car passing by. He stood on the corner, that led down to a dark alley, probably the main alley for taking women's purses in downtown. He chuckled lightly to himself, blowing out four perfect rings of smoke. The last few weeks were getting on his nerves, nothing happened, and it didn't seem like anything would at all. Most of his gang were out partying, while he had decided to skip it. He wasn't in the mood for partying. He took a walk down the dark alley, just to see if it was a short cut home or not. He passed the dumpsters, somewhat holding his breath as he passed by one of the really smelly ones. He suddenly heard something behind him. Footsteps. He spun around, arms raised and ready to kick whoever stood behind him. A tall man, arms crossed and looking a bit pale in the dark.

"What do you want," Hwoarang muttered, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the concrete. The man didn't say something right away. Instead, he looked at Hwoarang, somewhat suspiciously, like he was afraid the red haired Korean boy would knock him to the ground.

"I'm here to take you home," the man said in a deep voice, "To Korea. You have been accused for..."

"I know damn well what I have done," Hwoarang hissed at him, "And no one shall tell me what to do, so back off, or I'll break your face!" The man turned even more pale, almost like his face was getting white.

"I have to warn you, if you won't come with me, they will send a-"and that was all he got to say, before Hwoarang placed a foot in his face and made him fall backwards, out cold.

"I warned ya," he smirked, turning around and walked deeper into the alley. But on his way, he couldn't stop thinking about what it was the guy before was about to say. But in the end, who cared. They could send as many men as they wanted to, he would stay put, and fight them all. He grinned to himself, walking out of the alley and seeing his apartment not far away.

> > > 

Yes, I know, a VEEERY short chapter, but don't worry, there are lots of chapters to come, I'm just posting too often, and right now, I'm just babbling... Hope you like it so far >


	3. A heart to kill for

"Hello?"

"Hey there, pretty," Hwoarang smiled when Julia answered the phone, "So, what's up?"

"Ehm- not much, really, I'm on my way to visit Nicole." Nicole was two years older than Julia, and a long time friend of her. Hwoarang suddenly remembered. Julia and Nicole were supposed to spend the weekend in an old summer house outside the city limits.

"Oh yeah, right," he muttered, stretching out, keeping the phone placed between his ear and shoulder, Say hello to Nic from me."

"I will," Julia answered, hanging up. Hwoarang placed the phone on it's original spot. He used to call her names, like 'pretty', 'beautiful' and stuff like that, but they weren't dating or anything. He had thought about it, though. She was good-looking, hot, everything a chick should be, though she had quite a temper. He chuckled lightly to himself.

"And sweet," he said to himself. It was a term he hardly ever used on the other sex, but Julia was different somehow. He suddenly heard a knock on the door. With a heavy sigh, he got up from his spot, and walked to the hallway. Someone knocked again.

"Get a grip, I'm on my way," Hwoarang yelled, grabbing the handle with a hard grip. He opened the door, ready to face the one outside.

"What?" he hissed, looking out at an empty stairwell. He blinked, taking a look around, searching for the person who had knocked. But no one was in sight. He gritted his teeth, turning around, when a small beeping was heard beside him. He turned his head towards the noise, eyeing a small device hanging on the outside wall. It was red and shaped as a heart, and for a few seconds, he wondered if it could have been Julia, who had planted it there. But how should she be able to get to his end of town so fast? He had just hang up, when the person knocked. He gently let a finger stroke the item, and it was a warm feeling, that hit him. It was almost burning.

"What the fuck-" he yelped, pulling back his burned finger. Something was wrong. He eyed the thing, not really knowing what to do with it. He was getting angry, the thing kept beeping, and it sounded like the annoying sound got louder and louder, faster and faster.

And then something snapped inside of him. It was pure instinct, when he jumped into the hallway, and rolled into the living room, as the small heart suddenly exploded in a huge cascade of flames and dust. Hwoarang felt the flames licking his back and legs, gritting his teeth from the pain. It wasn't bad, but he could feel it right where the bullet from yesterday had hit him. He flung his arms up to cover his head, as the fire flew over him through the room.

Silence. Hwoarang looked up, removing his arms. The fire had increased to a small flame from the heart, which was now nothing but a burned out piece of metal. Hwoarang was furious. He stood up and ran to the door.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA!" he screamed, his mind blurted with anger.


	4. Love letter

Alright, a little author's note, though I haven't been very good at it before... I'm sorry, if anyone finds it disturbing, that some of the chapters are so short, but they will et longer over time, I promise.

To everyone, this story is dedicated to my good friend Hwoarang (and he knows, who I'm referring to). Hope you like it, Hwoom Boom!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hwoarang growled angrily to himself. Who was trying to kill him? An why? Paul would be too stupid, and Jin would never make the bomb look like a heart, it wasn't his style. So who was it? What would Nina be paid to kill him off, if she was hired for it? Surely, he had no idea, though he had lots of enemies. It could be anyone, and yet no one. He scratched his head, walking into the kitchen. It was painted in white colors, the desk a greenish on, and not far away was the fridge. Hwoarang opened it, grabbing a big bottle of root beer. He placed it in front of his mouth, turned it upside down and drank half of the liquid. Placing it on the table with a satisfied smile, he let go of a large burp, and readied himself to empty the bottle.

"You're not home in the cave, Hwoarang, take a glass," a female voice snorted from behind him. He gasped in surprise, unfortunately with his mouth full of root beer. He spitted it out, coughing to get the sugary stuff out of his throat, which had tried to reach his lungs.

He looked back at the young girl, her brown hair hanging loose. She wore a light pink nightdress, and as far as Hwoarang could see, there was nothing underneath.

"Why, shouldn't you take that thing off, it's hot in here," he joked, placing the bottle back in the fridge. Julia just sighed and sat down on a chair by the small table in the kitchen.

"Why did I even let you in?" she retorted, sending him a smile.

"Because I'm irresistible."

"You're not."

"Are too."

"No way."

"Sure I am."

Julia gave up. It was a fight she couldn't win, and she knew it. When they were talking about Hwoarang's ego, nothing could stop him.

"Sure, fine, whatever," she said in a distant voice, walking slowly out of the room. Her hips were moving from side to side. Hwoarang smirked to himself, eyeing her lower part.

"Uh nice ass," he muttered, when he was sure she was out of hearing reach. And then…

A knocking on the door. Hwoarang clenched his fists, remembering all too well what had happened the last time someone had knocked.

"I got it," Julia's voice rang from the other end of the apartment.

'Julia, no!' a voice boomed in his head, an explosion appearing in the back of his head. He ran out of the kitchen, knocking down a lamp on his way, but he didn't have the time to look back and see how bad it was.

Julia reached for the door knob, when Hwoarang suddenly pushed her aside.

"What the hell are ya do-" she cried, when Hwoarang placed his hand over her mouth. She stopped, with both a surprised and a scared look on her face. Hwoarang opened the door very slowly, trying to spot someone outside, before he opened it further. There was no one to be seen. He walked out, ready to jump over Julia to protect her.

"What's this?" she muttered, reaching for a letter lying on the red carpet that went through the hallway. She turned it around, examining it.

"Be careful, it could be a-"

"A bomb?" she smirked, handing him the letter, "More like a love letter." He took it firmly between his fingers, as Julia turned around and walked back into the apartment. He just stared at it for a while. On the envelope, it said 'Hwoarang' with blue letters. He opened it, taking out the piece of paper that was folded to fit it. Opening it, the blue letters met his gaze.

"You can run, but you can't hide," he read aloud, "I'll be behind every corner, on every rooftop, looking at you, even when you are asleep." What was that supposed to mean? He looked at the message again. The hand writing wasn't very nice. And then there were something else. Scratch marks. It looked like an animal had gotten it's claw in it. He walked back into the apartment, locked the door and headed for the couch, where Julia had made him a place to sleep for the night. He sat down, looking at the teddy bear, which she had had for about a year. He had won it in a tombola and given it to her. He sighed, deciding to try and get some sleep. But no matter how many times he turned over, or how he laid, he couldn't keep the thoughts out of his head. Julia was in danger, as long as he stayed with her…


	5. Why goodbye

Why? It was a simple question to ask, though with a long story behind it. And now Julia stood behind him, while he gathered his clothes to leave. He hadn't answered her. Too many thoughts flew through his mind, and all he thought about was getting the hell away from her.

"Why are you leaving?" she tried again. He sighed, closing the bag that now contained all of the things he had brought along, when he had thought, that only his life was in danger.

"I just have to," he quickly cut her off, grabbing the bag. He walked straight out of the room, without saying goodbye or giving her a hug, though it was all he really wanted to do. He walked out in the hallway and was on his way out, when Julia jumped in front of him, blocking the door.

"Hwoarang, what is going on?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Julia, I lo-" he bursted out, and stopped himself, when he realized, what he was about to say.

"Someone is out to get me, and I don't want you to get hurt," he corrected himself, hoping it was a good enough answer. Julia just nodded.

"Fine, I understand," she said in a low voice, opening the door for him and got out of his way. He stepped out with a sigh, looking back at her. None of them said anything, but before Hwoarang left, Julia placed a kiss on his cheek and closed the door.

--------------------------------------

Sorry it is a little short, but the story is just getting started…


	6. Scratch and Burn

"Man, where the fuck are ya?" By-uong asked in the phone. Hwoarang just sighed. He looked out of the window, eyeing the glittering lights just outside his window.

"A place in Las Vegas," he said, a small grin passing his lips. He had simply picked the first place that slipped his mind, and then he ended up there. Of all places. It wasn't so bad, when you thought about it. He would spend some money in the casino, have a few drinks in the bar, the usual.

"Listen, things are a little complicated. There's a psycho out there trying to kill me,"

"It doesn't look like you," By-uong muttered. And no, it didn't. But he had other things to worry about. Friends getting caught in crossfire was a big risk.

"I have my reasons," Hwoarang silently said, hanging up the phone. He kept staring out of the window. His stalker couldn't have followed him all the way to Las Vegas, could he? There was nothing to do but wait. And I the meantime, he would amuse himself with some gambling. He walked out of his room, locking the door behind him. He wouldn't be surprised, if there would be a bomb, when he returned. Walking down the stairs, he passed two girls, both wearing pink dresses. They blinked to him, giving him small waves to catch his attention, but he didn't care. He gave them a small nod and a smile, and continued into the casino. Taking a look around, he quickly found his place. Poker.

"Hey, what's up," he smirked, sitting down by the table and placed his bet. And the time passed by. He won, he lost, and for a very long time, he had forgotten about his little problem. It was almost midnight, and Hwoarang had collected a lot of money. He chuckled, when he drew the king, and could show a royal flush to the people around the table.

"How do you do it, man?" a guy with afro hair, staring at Hwoarang, "I simply don't get it, man, how can anyone win so much on one night man, I still don't get it, man, it's just sooo… Man." Hwoarang gave him a smile and rose from the table.

"It's all in the hands, man," he joked, leaving with his earnings. He took a closer look around him. Maybe he should try the roulette? He walked over to it, giving the man by the wheel a nod.

"Where should I place my bet," Hwoarang muttered to himself, scratching his chin and looked at the numbers on the wheel.

"Four," a female voice said from beside him. He turned his head, seeing nothing but a female dressed in a cloak, with a hood that covered the entire face.

"It's a lucky number," she said again, her brown eyes shining. He still couldn't see her face, but he guessed the woman was smiling.

"Alright," he said, placing his bet, "Number four." And the wheel started spinning. It was like it spun for eternity. The yellow and red colors flung from one side to the other, up and down, all connected in the middle. It was like flames licking the wheel, growing bigger and bigger, and lastly engulfed the entire wheel in a cascade of fire.

"Holy crap," Hwoarang gasped, when the warmth from the wheel suddenly hit him. The wheel was on fire. People screamed around him and ran for the exit, and he decided to follow them. He turned towards the opening, almost bumping into a hand held in front of his face.

"Leaving so soon?" the hooded woman smirked. She was standing in an offensive stand, he was sure. But why? A light suddenly popped into his mind.

"You," he growled, realizing the connection.

"Glad to know, you recognize my stile."

"And it aren't appreciated." Hwoarang got into an defensive stand, ready to block if the woman suddenly launched at him.

"Don't make me laugh," she grinned, lowering her offence, I'm gonna get you, not matter what." She suddenly jumped at him, a pair of sharp claws striking his shoulder. His T-shirt was torn, and blood covered the normally gray sleeve. Hwoarang hissed, throwing the woman off of him. She landed on all fours behind him, standing her grounds.

"What the fuck are you," he screamed, suddenly noticing that the flames were starting to spread, "What do you want from me?" The woman chuckled. She lifted the claw and grabbed the hood, slowly pulling it back and away from her face.

Hwoarang gasped. She wasn't even human. A pair of animal eyes stared at him, the light from the fire reflecting in her eyes. Her yellow fur stood in contrast to her reddish brown hair.

"You-" he said, trying to search for the right words, "You are a-"

"Cat," she finished him, her whiskers moving when she talked, "And it's all your fault." She threw herself at him, delivering a kick to his chest, and Hwoarang could feel two of the ribs pressing against his lungs. He duck, when another kick was about to connect with his face, and he swung his knee into her back. With a gasp, she was flung into the wall and hit the ground. Hwoarang took a step forward. The cat coughed up some blood and looked at him, her eyes burning with anger.

"How can this be my fault?" he asked, folding his arms. The cat got up on all fours, catching her breath. She jumped up, readying for placing a fist in his face. Hwoarang grabbed her wrist and threw her to the floor, sitting on her to hold her still.

"You didn't answer my question," he growled, keeping her pinned down. She stared at him, laying still. Suddenly, she jerked her head up and snapped out towards him, biting his nose. By pure surprise, he gave out a yelp and grabbed his nose, giving the cat a free opportunity to punch him off. He hit the floor, and she ran towards the exit.

"Hey," he called after her, but she was soon hidden in all the smoke from the fire. With a loud cough, he got up and ran after her, following her up the stairs. He suddenly noticed the missing door to his room.

"Fuck," he muttered, running into the room. He eyed the cat, which stood with something in her paws.

"Well well, what have we here," she smirked, "The big bad boy has a weakness. See you back home." She jumped out of the window, disappearing in the night. Hwoarang ran to the window, but she was gone. He looked down at the picture on the floor. Julia…

--------------------------

Another update. Wow, hope you like it so far, cause I ain't stopping now. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!


	7. Blood on the Stairs

Hwoarang fists were glenched around the handles of the motorcycle. He cursed under his breath, again and again. If that beast hurt Julia, he would… God damn, he didn't know what he would do. He quickly grabbed his cell phone, dialling Julia's number. It rang..

"Come on, pick it up, damnit!" he hissed, getting the answering machine. He frowned, trying another number. Again it rang, for a long time, when someone finally picked it up.

"Naní," a sleepy voice said on the phone. Hwoarang let go of a relieved sigh, the grip around the phone getting tighter.

"By-uong," Hwoarang pleaded, "You hafta check on Julia…"

"What, 4 am in the morning?" he yawned, "You must be crazy…" Hwoarang gritted his teeth. He hadn't even checked his watch, all he had in mind was getting to Julia before the cat did.

"I'm begging you, someone's after her." He could hear By-uong sigh in the phone. With a smile, Hwoarang knew what it meant. "Thanks pal." By-uong muttered something about a payment, but Hwoarang didn't listen. He just hung up, and sped up. He drove through the streets, suddenly realising something wrong. All streetlights were out, not even a window or a sign was lit. He looked to the old bodega, seeing that it was dark too. No people were inside, and it was stranger than anything else. He could see blood on the street, not much, but it made his stomach spin. He didn't mind blood at all, but the thoughts about what the sick beast could do was enough for him to make him sick. It had endangered all the people in the casino, and lives didn't seem to care the feline creature. He stopped outside Julia's apartment and ran inside, finding the door to her place open.

"JULIA!" he cried, bursting into the room. Blood was scattered on the floor and when he looked up, By-uong stood with a piece of paper in his hand. The blood from it had covered one corner of it, but the text was clear enough. Hwoarang grabbed it without thinking, trying to read the words on it, but none of it made sense.

"What is this?" he asked in a low voice, looking his best friend into the eyes.

"Japanese," By-uong muttered, taking back the letter, "It says, that the person has kidnapped Julia and wants you to meet him somewhere." The red haired Korean blinked.

"Where?"

"It says: "Kaídan ni chùi"; mind the step, whatever that means," By-uong shrugged, looking at Hwoarang. It didn't make sense. What step? Hwoarang glenched his fists, trying to think. There had to be some kind of connection.

"Where would you have to mind the step?" Hwoarang thought loud. By-uong blinked, then smiled a bit at the crazy thought.

"On stairs?" he joked. The clue was impossible to solve, "But there are hundreds of stairs just in the city. Aren't their any other clues?" Hwoarang thought about the casino, and the wheel, spinning and spinning 'till fire came out of it.

"Well," he tried, "She told me to pick number four at the casino… But what does that have to do with anything?" He sat down at a chair nearby, sighing to himself. He had lost Julia, just like he had lost Baek in the past. Was this never going to end? He could feel a small tear trying to break free, but he had never cried in front of the guys, and this wouldn't be the time either. He turned his head around to hide his face, suddenly eyeing an advertisement on the table. With a gasp, he grabbed it and flew up from the chair, making it fall backwards.

"You are great!" he cried out, grabbing By-uong by the shoulder and dragged him out of the place. He ran towards his motorcycle and started it, gesturing towards his Japanese friend.

"Come, jump on," he called and By-uong slowly placed himself on the back, a worried look on his face.

"Where are we going?"

"To the concert hall…"

Sorry about all the time waiting, folks. Writer's blocks lurks around every corner at the moment. But, I'm back, and I'll try to keep up the work, if people are still reading this (I know Hwoom Boom is…) Again, many apologies.


	8. The Masked Cat in the Concert Hall

Hwoarang parked the bike outside the concert hall and got off, By-uong closely behind.

"What are we doing here?" By-uong asked, as they walked up the stairs to the large building. The concert hall was closed and the only light to guide them was that from the street. Hwoarang smiled at his friend, pointing to a poster hanging on the hall's door.

"The four Stairs to Heaven?" By-uong asked, a little confused.

"Well, I was supposed to pick number four in the casino," the Korean smirked, "And we should "mind our step", as the letter said, right? You have any other great ideas?" By-uong scratched his cheek. What were they meant to do in a closed concert hall? Hwoarang grabbed the handle on the door, slowly opening it. His senses were at their highest, ready to fight if need be. But the door opened with a loud squeak, revealing the dark hall to them. Silently, the two men walked into the place, looking around. Statues and pictures filled the large room, the moonlight illuminating as much of the room that the windows allowed. Without a sound, By-uong grabbed Hwoarang by the shoulder and pointed to a door with the same poster as the one outside.

"The four Stairs to Heaven, a musical inspiration. A story about love and death, and which that lives longer… Scary story," By-uong said in a low voice. It was a new setting that hadn't even been played yet. But even if it had, Hwoarang couldn't care less. He flung the door open, looking around the dark room.

"Alright," he called out into the dark, "Where are you?" A low chuckle was heard from the stage and a small candle was lit on it, the cat sitting beside it. She smiled evilly, showing the large fangs. Standing up, her large dark cloak followed her movements.

"What took you so long?" she purred, walking off the stage towards the two, "Had to bring your babysitter?" Hwoarang growled, almost running towards the cat. He stopped right before her, grabbing her by the throat.

"I'm gonna fucking kill ya, if you don't tell me, where she is!" he cried, tightening his grip around the fur. He could feel the calm rhythm from the pulse in the throat, and was actually surprised that it didn't go faster.

"Bad idea," the cat hissed, not moving, "Kill me, and you'll never find you pretty little girl…" With a quick movement, she raised her paw and scratched Hwoarang's lower arm, making the blood run down and land on the floor.

"That blood **_could _**be hers."

Hwoarang let go with a sigh.

"Alright, what is it you want?" he asked, gripping his soaring arm. The pain made his eyes flash for a second, but he hold his eyes at the creature. She chuckled and took a step back, bringing a bloody claw up to her mouth and licked it clean.

"Well," she started, "I just wanna play a little game. And since you are so good at treasure hunts, why not try a harder one?" She grabbed a mask from under her cloak, handing it to Hwoarang.

"An artist once wore this to hide his face from the world," she smiled, as the red-haired man took the white mask, "Now, if Raoul could find him to save his Christine, so can you…" Suddenly, the light on the stage died out and leaved the room empty and dark. Quickly grabbing his lighter, Hwoarang lit it, only to find the room empty.

"What the…" Hwoarang gritted his teeth. The damn feline was gone again, and had left them another puzzle to solve. He didn't know anything about the names. Christine? Raoul? And what did they have in common with the mask? Hwoarang could feel a tear trickle down his face. It was over, he couldn't save Julia, not even though he wanted so badly.

"This is no use," he muttered to By-uong, turning towards him. He loosened the grip around the lighter, letting it fall to the ground. He was worn out, for good this time. The first clue had been easy, considered that the poster from the musical had been laying right in front of them.

"Maybe there is…" By-uong said in a thoughtful voice, taking the mask from Hwoarang, "We just have to think of a play with an artist who wears a mask." Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. He didn't know anything about this stuff. Julia did. He could remember her sitting with her books in the chair, deeply strained by the stories

'It's a really sad story,' a voice, Julia's voice, said in his head, as she sat in the chair with a black book.

"Wait, how do we know, we're supposed to find a play?" the Korean asked, folding his arms. The wounds on his arm were less painful now, though the blood was still dripping from them. By-uong turned the mask around, letting Hwoarang look at the inside.

"Property of NY Concert Halls," the Japanese read aloud, a smirk on his face, "We just have to figure out which one." Hwoarang snorted.

"So, you suggest there is a play called 'The masked Cat of the Concert Hall'?" Hwoarang hissed, "Forget it, we're not getting anywhere." By-uong's face lit up, a thought popping into his head.

"Of course; 'the Phantom of the Opera', Hwoarang, you're a genius!"

"Awha'?" Hwoarang exclaimed, not getting the picture. By-uong grinned, though it maybe wasn't the right time for it.

"Don't you see it? The play is about a masked man hiding in the tunnels under an opera, and he kidnaps a woman, because he falls in love with her… Or, something like that." By-uong's face was actually happy, until he got a glimpse of his friend. Hwoarang's face looked awkward, like he had seen something both horrible and disgusting.

"Is the cat in love with Julia?" he grimaced, when By-uong grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the dark and into the large hall.

"No," he frowned, "She dragged Julia down under the building." By-uong shaked his head, looking at Hwoarang. The Korean was beginning to turn a little pail.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," Hwoarang said, taking back his arm. Actually, no, he wasn't fine. A psycho had taken Julia, he hadn't slept for over a day and the lack of blood was starting to get on him. He cleared his throat, looking at By-uong.

"So, we have to find a way down to the basement," he said, trying to concentrate. It was slowly turning harder, and his arm had started to turn cold. But he didn't care. They were one step closer to Julia…

I hope you guys could guess the "Phantom in the Opera"-quiz, 'course there are gonne be more of those, Mwuahahahahahahahahaa... Ehm, never mind...


	9. Down in the bloody bible

Hwoarang searched the floor, looking for a way down. Quickly removing the carpet, he ran through the floor systematically, finally finding what he was looking for.

"Hey By, I found it," he called to the Japanese friend, making him run over to Hwoarang. They quickly opened the heavy piece of wood, finding the stairs down to the basement. The red-haired jumped down the hole first, almost running through the tunnel to find Julia. They entered a large room, finding old furniture but nothing else.

"Julia?" Hwoarang called and walked deeper into the room, By-uong closely behind him. They looked around them, but no one seemed to respond.

"Holy shit," By-uong gasped, making Hwoarang turn around. On an old couch, a pool of blood was stained. It was still wet. Hwoarang took a deep breath and held it, trying not to inhale the smell. He looked down at an old paper and picked it up. He looked at it for some time, feeling the thin paper between his fingers. By-uong walked up to him and looked at the paper.

"It looks like – a page from a bible," he mumbled, letting a finger run over it. The page was completely blank, though small needle marks was all over it.

"It must have taken a lot of time puncturing it," Hwoarang joked, but soon turned serious, "What does it mean?" By-uong shrugged.

"Maybe – a bible for the blind…" he answered, and Hwoarang took a closer look and let his hand stroke the holes. The where placed differently from place to place, letters, the Korean guessed.

"So, that leaves us – where?" he sighed. By-uong scratched the back of his head.

"You know, I think there is a church for blind dudes in the town," he suggested, making Hwoarang lighten up a bit.

"Alright, let's try it out," he smiled, and the two walked out of the basement, out of the concert hall and out on the street, where the sun light was starting to warm up the ground. They got up on the bike and drove off, in search of the church.


End file.
